Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Organization 13 Style!
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 meets Organization XIII. Full summary is inside! And yes, they do get turned into Pokemon. Randomness and insanity to follow.  Non-yaoi, sorry fangirls.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:**

**Organization XIII Style!**

**By: Crystal (Bonjour, everyone!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, which is why neither is rated M for mature.**

**Summary: On a mission to Twilight Town, Xigbar crashes the Gummy Ship and strands all of Organization XIII on the Pokemon World where they learn about the disruption in the flow of time has been spreading to all the other worlds. Rated T for cursing and crude humor.**

**Cast:**

**Xemnas- Skitty**

**Xigbar- Skunktank**

**Xaldin- Pidgeotto**

**Vexen- Snorunt**

**Lexaeus- Graveler**

**Zexion- Kadabra**

**Saix- Mightyena**

**Axel- Vulpix**

**Demyx- Psyduck**

**Luxord- Meowth**

**Marluxia- Roselia**

**Larxene- Flaaffy**

**Roxas- Pikachu**

**Okays? Here we go!**

99999999999999999999999

He never should have said yes. He should have known what was going to happen. He should have known that Xigbar was going to crash the Gummi Ship…which was why he was sitting there in his tiny, pink-and-beige colored new body scowling at the Freeshooter, who smirked at him.

Let's start at the beginning though, shall we?

999999999999999999999999

"Can I drive?"

"No, Xigbar."

"Please?"

"No.

"Pretty please?"

"I said no, Xigbar! Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Not really."

The silver-haired man scowled at the Freeshooter, who smiled innocently. He sighed, glanced at Saix, who shrugged, and placed the Gummy Ship's keys in Xigbar's black-gloved hand.

"Fine. Just as long as you don't crash into anything. Got it?"

"As if that would ever happen!"

As it turned out, he did.

999999999999999999999999

"Are we there yet?" Demyx asked for about the millionth time in about eight minutes.

"No." Saix answered, for the millionth time. The blonde was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Very bad things happened to people who got on Saix's nerves. Very bad things.

"Are we there now?"

"No." This came out as a growl. Lexaeus looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but Demyx, apparently didn't take the hint.

"Are we there yet now?"

Saix spun on the blonde, making him slam back in his chair, suddenly afraid of the werewolf. "No, we aren't and if you ask that question again, you never will get there. Understand?"

Demyx nodded.

No sooner than when Saix had turned around and had started to get comfortable, he heard Demyx say, "Now?"

That tears it.

"DIE!" Saix yelled, leaping for the Nocturne, who shrieked and jumped backwards, tripping and landing on Axel. The pyro yelped, shoving Demyx into Xigbar, and that's when the Freeshooter lost control of the Gummi Ship.

There was the sound of metal screeching and then everything went black.

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Pokemon World!

"Boss? Boss? Dude, are you, like, alright?"

"Of course he's not alright. He hasn't woken up yet, Xigbar." Zexion's voice this time, "And I'm trying to figure out what kind of bizarre hell of a world we landed on this time."

"I could kick him if you want." Xemnas heard Larxene offer.

That did it. Xemnas's eyes shot open, preparing to defend himself against Larxene, and yelped, jumping backwards. Zexion was right. What king of bizarre world had they landed on?

"The Pokemon World." the Cloaked Schemer said, as if he'd read the question in Xemnas's mind. The…um, Pokemon…slammed his lexicon shut, glaring balefully at the closed book in front of him.

Zexion had been transformed into a Pokemon with a skinny, yellow fox-like face with long yellow whiskers and a small light red star in the center of his forehead. He wore what looked like a tunic made of some kind of brown material and carried a spoon in one hand. He was a Kadabra.

Xemnas must've raised an eyebrow or something at the spoon because Zexion nodded at it and said, "Yeah, when I threw it, I came back. I can't get rid of the stupid thing."

"It was funny when it hit Demyx in the head on its way back though."

Xigbar had been transformed onto some kind of giant, skunk-like Pokemon. He reeked, which was typical of Xigbar, but not of the typical booze and aftershave, but like a bad combination of burning rubber and rotten eggs. The very smell made Xemnas's stomach turn. Somehow, he managed to find his eye patch in the twisted heap of metal formerly referred to as the Gummi Ship. He was a Skunktank.

"Well, no one's told the Superior the news yet, so I guess I'll have to."

That was Larxene, who had transformed into a Flaaffy, a Pokemon who looked like a nearly-shorn, pink-colored sheep with a tuft of wool on her head and a ring of it around her neck. She had black rings around her ears and tail, which was tipped with a blue gem. A malevolent grin was on her short snout.

"What news, Larxene?"

"You're pink."

"So is Marluxia and now you, I might add."

"Speaking of Marluxia…" Larxene and Xemnas turned to stare at the former Graceful Assassin, who was prancing around in his new form, a slim, green creature with a blue and red rose for his left and right hands and a happy look on his face.

"So gay."

999999999999999999999

All in all, the new Organization consisted of a Skitty (Xemnas, to his dismay), Skunktank (Xigbar), Xaldin (A Pidgeotto), Vexen (A Snorunt), Lexaeus (A Graveler), Zexion (Kadabra), Saix (A werewolf…um, oops. A Mightyena.), Axel (Vulpix), Demyx (Psyduck. Wow big surprise there.), Luxord (Meowth), Marluxia (Roselia. Still gay.), Larxene (Flaaffy), and Roxas (Pikachu).

They were trying to figure out a way to fix the Gummy Ship when an apple rolled up, bumping into Axel's leg, and catching the former Flurry of Dancing Flames attention. Thinking little of it, he took a bite, and then-

"No! Not my Perfect Apple!"

A pink blur tackled Axel. Axel spun around and they both went down as Chatot flew around them, squawking something incoherent which joined with the Wigglytuff's yelling, "Spit it out! Spit it out!" and Axel's heavy swearing.

"Dude! Get offa me!" Axel finally succeeded in pushing Wigglytuff away, and the two new Pokemon seemed to settle down a bit. For a few moments it was silent, then Chatot said, "Hey, Wes, I don't think they're from here. The Chatot extended a wing towards the wrecked Gummy Ship.

"We're not." Xigbar said, glaring at Saix (who was glaring at Demyx),"We had a bit of an accident." The Wigglytuff, Wes, nodded, seeming to ponder the information.

"Okay! So you're staying here, then?"

"Um…" Xigbar, the speaker for the group, looked at Xemnas, who shrugged, and said, "Sure?"

"Okay, then! Ludwig! Let's go back to the Guild!" Wes turned, and seeing as there was no other real option, they decided to follow the happily-grinning Wigglytuff to their new home.

A few minutes later, Axel stopped in the middle of the road, picked something up, and continued walking. Roxas stopped, noticing this, and asked, "Um, Axel, what is that?"

Axel smiled, opening up his paw to reveal his new treasure. Which was a rock, at least at first glance. Roxas looked confused.

"It's…a rock."

Axel nodded, and said, "Yeah but it's got this cool pattern on it. I think I'm gonna keep it."

They didn't notice the Zubat and Koffing watching them from behind one of the many totem poles that adorned the streets of Treasure Town. "Ho-ho-ho, Zubat, did you see that? That stone seemed pretty valuable to me."

"Heh-heh-heh!" the Zubat chuckled, "That wimp had something all right, Looked like treasure."

"Do we go after it?" Koffing turned to look at his friend.

"We do."

**Okay, here's the end of Chapter 1 and if you've played PMD2, you already know about Axel's new treasure and it's importance for later on in this fic. Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**Anyways, R&R! But no flames!**

**Adieu and until next time!**

**Crystal**


	2. Team Skull

Chapter 2: Forming a Rescue Team! Meet Team Skull!

"So what are you gonna call your Exploration Teams?" Xemnas looked up at the Wigglytuff, confused by the question, "Our what?"

"Your Exploration Team Names, silly! You can't just expect us to take care of you guys without getting a little something in return." Chatot said, looking up from his meal of apples, "The Guild needs to be able to fund its missions. That's why we have so many Pokemon working here!"

Xemnas nodded, absorbing this new information.

"I call dibs on Team Awesomeness!" Axel yelled, front paws wrapped around Demyx's and Roxas's necks. "These dudes can be my Exploration Team partners, right, Wigglytuff?"

"Yoomtah!"

Ludwig looked at the confused expressions Wes was receiving from the newcomers and stated, "That sort of means 'It is dome.' Around here, that is."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Cool!"

000000000000000000000000000

Later on that night…

Marluxia and Larxene sat on their new beds. If you could actually call the mound of hay that you were expected to lay on beds. Larxene didn't. In fact, she hated a lot of things about the Guild.

Especially that stupid Sunflora, who had taken one look at the newcomers and squealed in an obnoxiously squeaky voice, 'Oh my gosh! New members, yippee!' And then she attempted to hug Larxene, who snarled and swore, while the rest of the Organization snickered at her.

"What about Team Flower Power?"

Marly's voice snapped her out of her daydream of doom and destruction directed at Sunflora and she sighed, "Call our Team that and I will personally kill you. Understand?"

"This is hard." Marly seemed to think for a moment, then he smiled at her.

"Or Team Pink-is-Pretty."

"Damn!"

"What about, Team Pizza?"

"Now you aren't even trying."

It was silent for a moment as the two continued to think. Marly beamed at Larxene, who cocked her head at him. "What do you think of Team Black Rose?"

"Alright."

22222222222222222222222

"Look we can't agree on anything so we are we forming an Exploration Team anyways!" Zexion yelled. Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Vexen looked at him, startled at the normally quiet, sullen boy's outburst.

"Because Xemnas said so." Vexen stated coolly. "And what would you suggest for our Team name, Zexion?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"I don't know!"

00000000000000000000000

"Ah, crap. I think Luxord's going into rum withdraw." Xigbar said, staring at his swearing, more-than-slightly green new partner.

Saix snorted at them, and muttered, "Do they even have rum on this world? Or any alcoholic drink for that matter?"

Xemnas shrugged, "Dunno. I could seriously use some though." Saix nodded and the two turned back to the blueprints of the Gummi Ship.

"Hey, Superior?" Xigbar asked, "What's your Team Name? Did you two come up with one yet? I need some help coming up with one."

Xemnas looked up at him, "Team Superior."

Of course. Luxord puked on the floor. Xigbar grimaced and yelped, "Dude, not on the rug!" Then to Xemnas, "Why does the Barfy Kitty have to be my Teammate?"

"Because you crashed my Gummi Ship, stranding us all on this idiotic world, and it was the worst punishment I could think of at the time." Xemnas stated, matter-of-factly. Saix picked up his claymore and gave Xemnas a pleading whine.

"Well, second worst punishment."

666666666666666666666666

The next morning the new Team Names had been decided on. Team Awesomeness consisted of Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Marluxia and Larxene had opted for the name Black Rose. Vexen, Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexaeus were Team Pizza (Which made Larxene gave Marluxia a pointed look). Saix and Xemnas were Team Superior (No creativity at all, those two.), and Luxord and Xigbar had decided on Team Rum.

"Yoomtah!" Was all Wigglytuff had said. Apparently, they had gotten weirder Team Names in the past. After that, the guild ate breakfast, which was exactly the same as dinner, a huge assortment of apples and berries. (And Xaldin go psycho-chef with his lances for once, so Xemnas was grateful/)

After breakfast, Wes decided that one of the Guild members, Bidoof, should show the Organization members how to get things done. Bidoof rambled for about thirty minutes, taking missions, telling them what happened when you were defeated in a dungeon (which apparently happened to him A LOT.), etc. The concepts were simple enough, when you wanted a mission, you simply had to select and accept it.

"Let's start y'all off simple." Bidoof took off five envelopes from the mission board and randomly passed them out. "You might want to take a trip to Treasure Town before going on your missions, though. You can buy items there at the Kecleon market and deposit any Poke at the Duskull Bank. Now, I'll show y'all the way!"

Well, the trip to Treasure Town was pleasant. For about five minutes. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were heading over to the Kecleon market when Axel was plowed into by a burly, purple Pokemon.

"Hey! Watch it!" the pyro yelped. The purple Pokemon smirked, "Oh, so sorry. Hohoho. You should learn to pay more attention. Or things like this happen."

A sharp gust of wind slammed into the trio, knocking them into each other. Axel felt the wind being knocked out of him. He saw his new treasure being picked up by a blue, bat-like Pokemon. "Hee-hee. That was too easy, wimps!"

"Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" Axel yelled, getting back on his feet. "What's your problem?" The bat smirked at him, "Haven't you figured that out yet? We wanted to mess with you. Can't face up to us, can you?"

Roxas felt the temperature of the air around him rising, and knew that Axel was starting to get mad. Apparently, the bat and the purple Pokemon figured this out. "C'mon Zubat! Let's get outta here!" the purple Pokemon yelled.

Zubat smirked, "Later, chickens! Heh-heh-heh! Wait up, Koffing!"

The two Pokemon took off, the pyro in hot pursuit, (no pun intended.) Roxas grabbed Demyx's arm and the two raced after Axel. "C'mon they're heading towards the beach! Let's go!"

A few minutes later…

Axel was sitting, panting, when Roxas and Demyx finally caught up with him. He pointed at the cave, "They went in there! We have to go after them!"

The three charged into the cave, sending attacks smashing through any Pokemon stupid enough to try to attack them (And believe it when I say there were quite a few.) Axel could see the forms of Koffing and Zubat ahead, and the trio charged into the heart of the cave.

"Nowhere to run," Axel said, seeing the shock in Koffing's eyes. They had indeed come upon a dead end. "Now give me back my treasure!"

Koffing and Zubat shifted into a fighting stance. "What? You gonna try and make us? Hohoho! If you want it so badly, come back and get it!" They charged at Axel, who merely dodged, turned around, and blasted them from behind with a powerful Ember attack.

The Key of Destiny saw the opening and slashed downward at Koffing with his tail, screaming "Iron Tail" at the top of his lungs. Demyx meanwhile, was fighting Zubat, who was laughing at him, "Heh-heh! Stupid wimp! Chicken!"

Demyx's face hardened, "I'm not stupid."

Axel could see a sphere of water floating above the sitarist-turned-Psyduck's head, the prelude to a water attack. He grabbed Roxas by the arm and the two took cover behind a rock as Zubat was slammed by a torrent of water.

All Axel could hear was yelps of pain and Demyx yelling, "Don't call me stupid!" A few minute's later, the yelling subsided and Axel took a cautious peek. Demyx was standing a few feet away over a spluttering Zubat. He noticed the pyro and Keyblade user staring at him and smiled, "I got your rock back Axel!"

Axel took the small stone back from Demyx, "Right…thanks, Dem." Roxas, meanwhile, had took cover behind the rock in fear of Demyx throwing another temper tantrum.

"Don't think you're so awesome! Your victory was a fluke!" Apparently, Koffing and Zubat were back on their feet, glaring at the three. "Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat added, and with that, the two took off.

"Humph, and they call us wimps?" Axel smirked, then yawned, turning to his younger companions, "Am I the only one who's beat? C'mon! Let's get back to the Guild. It's nearly sundown already!"

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 2's finally done! Took me long enough!**

**Anyway, Chapter 3's gonna be up shortly, so just pray I don't get a mental block! Until then, adieu!**


End file.
